Benutzer Diskussion:JP-Shaak Ti
Herzlich Willkommen im Hohen Rat der Jedi. Falls ihr Fragen, Sorgen oder Vorschläge habt, könnt ihr mir hier eine Nachricht hinterlassen. center Stupidedia Wozu..ihr habt hier mehr mit der Stupi gemeinsam als euch bewusst ist ^^..btw.. ich schreib lieber >hier< mehr Niveau, mehr Satire und bessere Artikel :-) Periphalos 16:01, 4. Feb. 2009 (CET) :Ja aber hör besser auf, hier solche Artikel zu schreiben, um deinen willen. Sonst wirst du noch gesperrt. Es sied jetzt schon nicht mehr gut für dich aus. Möge die Macht mit euch sein. [[User:Shaak Ti|''Shaak Ti]] ~ [[User Talk:Shaak Ti|Jedi-Rat]] 16:07, 4. Feb. 2009 (CET) ::Nun Meister Jedi... es mag Euch nicht bewusst sein, aber für mich als Angehöriger des glorreichen Kaiserreiches unseres mächtige Imperator Palpatine wird es immer eine Möglichkeit geben die fälschliche Propaganda der Rebellen zu widerrufen...*hust* Periphalos 16:09, 4. Feb. 2009 (CET) :::Ich habe leider keine Ahnung was du mir damit sagen willst -.- Möge die Macht mit euch sein. [[User:Shaak Ti|Shaak Ti]] ~ [[User Talk:Shaak Ti|Jedi-Rat]] 16:12, 4. Feb. 2009 (CET) :::: Nun, Grundsätzlich möchte ich mich natürlich für deinen Rat bedanken, aber naja...kurz gesagt: Schauen wir einfach was die Zukunft bringt für mich in der Jedipedia. Periphalos 16:14, 4. Feb. 2009 (CET) :::::Mir scheint es so, dass du ein siehst. Wenn du versprichst nur noch auf uncyclopedia oder Stupidedia so etwas zu schreiben, versuche ich dir zu helfen Ok? Und natürlich wenn es dir Leid tut. (-; Möge die Macht mit euch sein. [[User:Shaak Ti|Shaak Ti]] ~ [[User Talk:Shaak Ti|Jedi-Rat]] 16:21, 4. Feb. 2009 (CET) ::::::Vielleicht sollte ich meine Aktivität hier wirklich etwas überdenken...naja...aber meine Artikel in der Uncyclopedia sind doch etwas umfangreicher. Beispiel Periphalos 16:24, 4. Feb. 2009 (CET) :::::::Gut dann glaub ich dir. Möge die Macht mit euch sein. [[User:Shaak Ti|Shaak Ti]] ~ [[User Talk:Shaak Ti|Jedi-Rat]] 16:28, 4. Feb. 2009 (CET) Begrüßung Hallo Shaak Ti, ich habe gerade in den letzten Änderungen gesehen, dass du bei der Begrüßung von einem neuen Benutzer noch den alten Vorlagen-Code verwendet hast. Du brauchst jedoch nur einzufügen und alles erledigt sich von selbst. Gruß 20:57, 8. Feb. 2009 (CET) :Ok dann benutze ich ab jetzt als Begrüßung. Danke für die Info. Möge die Macht mit euch sein. [[User:Shaak Ti|Shaak Ti]] ~ [[User Talk:Shaak Ti|Jedi-Rat]] 21:06, 8. Feb. 2009 (CET) Videos Wie hast du die 4 Videos auf deine Benutzerseite reingestellt? Boss 08:28, 15. Mär. 2009 (CET) :Hallo Boss, ich weiß leider nur wie man YouTube Videos auf seine Benutzerseite bekommt. Verwende einfach diese Vorlage . Wenn du auf YouTube ein Video gefunden hast, zB. http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=icaqM3HQQxA&feature=related musst du das was zwischen den Gleichzeichen ist zwischen eintragen. Das sieht dann so aus icaqM3HQQxA&feature. Falls du weitere Fragen hast, zögere nicht sie zu fragen. Möge die Macht mit euch sein. [[User:Shaak Ti|Shaak Ti]] ~ [[User Talk:Shaak Ti|Jedi-Rat]] 14:40, 15. Mär. 2009 (CET) ::Und '''wo' muss ich das eingeben? Boss 16:18, 15. Mär. 2009 (CET) :::Zwischen das und das . Möge die Macht mit euch sein. [[User:Shaak Ti|''Shaak Ti]] ~ [[User Talk:Shaak Ti|Jedi-Rat]] 19:36, 15. Mär. 2009 (CET) ::::Damit meinte ich eigentlich, ob man das auf die Benutzerseite das schreiben soll oder auf youtube? Gruß Boss 17:03, 16. Mär. 2009 (CET) :::::Auf deiner Benutzerseite;-) 17:18, 16. Mär. 2009 (CET) ::::::Da ist aber nichts. Gruß Boss 17:39, 16. Mär. 2009 (CET) :::::::Wenn du mir den Link gibst kann ich dir helfen. Möge die Macht mit euch sein. [[User:Shaak Ti|Shaak Ti]] ~ [[User Talk:Shaak Ti|Jedi-Rat]] 17:47, 16. Mär. 2009 (CET) ::::::::Auf Youtube in der Suchleiste eingeben: Star Wars The Clone Wars Episode II (montage). Gruß Boss 15:31, 17. Mär. 2009 (CET) :::::::::Ich hab es für dich verbessert. Bild:;-).gif Möge die Macht mit euch sein. [[User:Shaak Ti|Shaak Ti]] ~ [[User Talk:Shaak Ti|Jedi-Rat]] 15:34, 17. Mär. 2009 (CET) Fragen Das passt zwar jetzt nicht zu deiner Diskussion, aber wie man mit den mitgliedern in verbindung tritt, dass habe ich noch nicht so ganz verstanden. Wie kann ich mit dir schreiben? GLG Captain Chara :So ist das schon richtig du darfst auf Benutzerdiskussionsseiten fragen stellen. Die Diskussionsseiten von Artikeln sollen allerdings nur da zu da sein um Vorschläge zu machen um den Artikel zu verbessern. Und wenn du vier dieser Zeichen machst ~~~~ hast du die Unterschrift samt des Datums und der Uhrzeit. Möge die Macht mit euch sein. [[User:Shaak Ti|Shaak Ti]] ~ [[User Talk:Shaak Ti|Jedi-Rat]] 00:39, 17. Mär. 2009 (CET) ::Und wie finde ich jetzt das Bild wieder, das ich hochgeladen habe? *g* Ganz lieb Guck :D AndyC 00:48, 17. Mär. 2009 (CET) :::Hier ist es. Und links unter dem Jedipediawappen sind mehrere Punkte unter den Spezial:Letzte Änderungen könntest du das Bild auch wieder finden. Möge die Macht mit euch sein. [[User:Shaak Ti|Shaak Ti]] ~ [[User Talk:Shaak Ti|Jedi-Rat]] 00:51, 17. Mär. 2009 (CET) ::::Und ist das Bild von dir? Weil dann must du unter der Lizenz eintragen. (das geht indem du das Bild anklickst und bearbeitest.) Auf eine gute zusammen Arbeit ;-) Möge die Macht mit euch sein. [[User:Shaak Ti|Shaak Ti]] ~ [[User Talk:Shaak Ti|Jedi-Rat]] 00:59, 17. Mär. 2009 (CET) :::::Also eintragen, damit man da nicht Ärger bekommt! Ich habe jetzt auch mal das Bild eines ISD TIE-Hangars eingetragen, aber es ist wirklich riesig und ich hoffe, dass ich jetzt nicht dafür Schimpfe bekomme, aber viel kleiner kann man es leider echt nicht machen, wenn es übersichtlich sein soll. Danke noch einmal, für deine viele Geduld und Hilfe. AndyC 01:07, 17. Mär. 2009 (CET) ::::::Ach kein Problem... ich helfe gerne... also wenn du noch wissen willst ich bin immer für Fragen offen. Das Bild ist echt Cool! Es könnte sein das ein Admin das Bild löscht, da es sehr groß ist. Ich bin mir aber nicht sicher. Möge die Macht mit euch sein. [[User:Shaak Ti|Shaak Ti]] ~ [[User Talk:Shaak Ti|Jedi-Rat]] 01:17, 17. Mär. 2009 (CET) :::::::Groß und gar nicht offiziell. 01:58, 17. Mär. 2009 (CET) ::::::::Was meinst du damit, nicht offiziell? Möge die Macht mit euch sein. [[User:Shaak Ti|Shaak Ti]] ~ [[User Talk:Shaak Ti|Jedi-Rat]] 14:18, 17. Mär. 2009 (CET) Linkänderungen Schön dass du dich umbenennen willst, aber bitte stop mal die Link-Änderungen gerade, da ist ein enormer Fehler unterlaufen. [[User:Darth Mauls Klon|Darth Maul]] ~ [[User Talk:Darth Mauls Klon|Peace is a lie]] 15:59, 23. Mär. 2009 (CET) :Und Was? Möge die Macht mit euch sein. [[User:Shaak Ti|Shaak Ti]] ~ [[User Talk:Shaak Ti|Jedi-Rat]] 16:01, 23. Mär. 2009 (CET) ::Da ist ein Denkfehler passiert. Und zwar ist es so, dass zuerst die alten Links zu Benutzer:Shaak Ti in Benutzer:Vandale198 hätten geändert werden müssen, und erst dann Benutzer:Meister Ti zu Benutzer:Shaak Ti, da nämlich so teilweise Links des alten Shaak Tis auf deine Benutzerseite führen. [[User:Darth Mauls Klon|Darth Maul]] ~ [[User Talk:Darth Mauls Klon|Peace is a lie]] 16:04, 23. Mär. 2009 (CET) :::Und was jetzt? Möge die Macht mit euch sein. [[User:Shaak Ti|Shaak Ti]] ~ [[User Talk:Shaak Ti|Jedi-Rat]] 16:07, 23. Mär. 2009 (CET) ::::Also, wir machen es folgendermaßen: Du änderst die Links des alten Shaak Tis zu Vandale198 (denn das kann kein Bot machen), und der Droide kümmert sich um die Links auf Benutzer:Meister Ti. Danach erfolgt die Umbenennung. Ist jetzt nicht weiter schlimm, aber beim nächsten Mal wenn sowas ist einfach mal T3-M4 fragen, der macht das locker in einer halben Stunde und man spart sich eine Menge Arbeit. [[User:Darth Mauls Klon|Darth Maul]] ~ [[User Talk:Darth Mauls Klon|Peace is a lie]] 16:12, 23. Mär. 2009 (CET) :::::Bis auf ungefähr einen Link auf einer geperrten Seite dürften jetzt alle Vandalenlinks korrigert sein. Gruß Admiral Ackbar 18:01, 23. Mär. 2009 (CET) ::::::Das war sehr nett von dir... und du bist sehr hilfsbereit... Also danke. Welche Seite ist denn gesperrt? Möge die Macht mit euch sein. [[User:Shaak Ti|Shaak Ti]] ~ [[User Talk:Shaak Ti|Jedi-Rat]] 18:10, 23. Mär. 2009 (CET) :::::::Benutzer Diskussion:Ben Kenobi/Archiv8 Gruß Admiral Ackbar 18:15, 23. Mär. 2009 (CET) Du solltest aber jetzt noch deine Signatur ändern, damit die neuen Links stimmen... 'Pandora' ''Diskussion 23:01, 24. Mär. 2009 (CET) :Das habe ich bereist nur hatte ich meine LA-Vorlage noch nicht geändert. Habe ich jetzt aber gemacht. May the Force be with you. [[User:Shaak Ti|''Shaak Ti]] ~ [[User Talk:Shaak Ti|Jedi-Rat]] 23:06, 24. Mär. 2009 (CET) Hi Shaak Ti Als ich auf deiner Seite war war ich schwer beindrukt. Sie ist wirklich toll danach musste ich dir umbeingt ein Kompliement machen. Ich Hoffe du schreibst bald zurück. Schöne Osterferien möge die Macht mit dir sein.Yoda Alpha 16:34, 26. Mär. 2009 (CET) :Oh danke! Das ist sehr nett von dir. Allerdings hat mir Yoda41 sehr viel geholfen. Falls du Hilfe brauchst, kannst du dich gerne bei mir melden. ''May the Force be with you. [[User:Shaak Ti|''Shaak Ti]] ~ [[User Talk:Shaak Ti|Jedi-Rat]] 18:51, 26. Mär. 2009 (CET) Eine Frage Hi Shaak Ti auf deiner Benutzerseite ist das Bild von Shaak Ti und da da unter steht eine beschreibung es wäre sehr nett wenn du mir sagen würdest wie das geht.Möge die Macht mit dir sein. Sorry ich habe meine Nachricht nicht unterzeichnet haben. Wird nicht mehr vorkommen. Möge die Macht mit dir sein. Yoda Alpha 10:09, 29. Mär. 2009 (CEST) :Du meinst sicher die Infobox. Dazu musst du den Code, der auf dieser Seite gezeigt wird, auf deine Seite einfügen und die Felder entsprechend ausfüllen. Eine Anleitung gibts auch auf der Seite, also alles durchlesen. 'Pandora' ''Diskussion 11:30, 29. Mär. 2009 (CEST) brauche Hilfe! Du hast mir auf Little Anis Diskussionseite was mit geschrieben (Erklärung), muss man den Text zwischen die beiden "nowiki" schreiben? und wie bekommt man es hin das man wenn man irgendetwas verlinkt, das dann eine Bestimmte Stelle des Artikels angezeigt wird (Schlechte Formulierung, ich weiß). P.S.: Guck bei Anis Seite unter "ein paar Fragen" (das obere "Ein paar Fragen"; Inhaltsverzeichnis Nr. 50)! P.P.S.: Ich kann mein Artikel nicht mehr signieren! Beitrag stammt von Joni! :Das lag daran das du irgendwie das falsch geschrieben hast. Aber nicht schlimm. (-; Meine Doppelpunkte haben auch nicht funktioniert. Und jetzt zu deinen beiden Fragen. Ja du musst das zwischen die beiden schreiben. (Ist übrigens direkt neben der Signatur dritte von rechts das durchgestrichene W. Beispiel: Anakin. Und die zweite Frage: bei Wikipedia haben die das so gemacht Shaak Ti Also erst den Artikel vor dem # und nach dem # die Überschrift des Abschnitts. Ich hoffe ich konnte dir weiter helfen ansonsten zögere nicht mich zu fragen. (-; May the Force be with you. [[User:Shaak Ti|''Shaak Ti]] ~ [[User Talk:Shaak Ti|Jedi-Rat]] 21:16, 30. Mär. 2009 (CEST) ::Test Benutzer Diskussion:Shaak Ti#brauche Hilfe! ja hier geht das auch so. ''May the Force be with you. [[User:Shaak Ti|''Shaak Ti]] ~ [[User Talk:Shaak Ti|Jedi-Rat]] 21:24, 30. Mär. 2009 (CEST) :::Danke! Gruß Joni 11:11, 31. Mär. 2009 (CEST) ::::Bitte. Aber denke bitte daran, immer einen Doppelpunkt mehr als der vorherige Benutzer zu schreiben. ''May the Force be with you. [[User:Shaak Ti|''Shaak Ti]] ~ [[User Talk:Shaak Ti|Jedi-Rat]] 16:31, 3. Apr. 2009 (CEST) Babel Hi Shaak Ti ich wollte fragen wie man die Babel erweitert? Schreib mir bitte bald zurück. Möge die Macht mit dir sein. Yoda Alpha 18:20, 5. Apr. 2009 (CEST) :Hallo :es gibt verschiedene Babeln. Ich benutze eine die so aussieht: : 75px '''Dieser Benutzer ist ein Jedi-Ritter!' Und der Code geht so: : 75px TEXT! :Die drei xxx sind dabei der Bildname und TEXT ist eine Erklärung dazu. Bei meiner Babel sieht das also so aus: : 75px Dieser Benutzer ist ein Jedi-Ritter! :PS: An deiner stelle würde ich nicht immer Möge die Macht mit dir sein. schreiben wollen. Aber in den Einstellungen kannst du unter der "Unterschrift:" das eingeben: Möge die Macht mit dir sein. Yoda Alpha und dann steht das immer da. :PPS: Falls du das nicht verstanden hast kannst du mich gerne erneut um Hilfe fragen. May the Force be with you. [[User:Shaak Ti|''Shaak Ti]] ~ [[User Talk:Shaak Ti|Jedi-Rat]] 02:03, 6. Apr. 2009 (CEST) ::Hi Shaak Ti ich bin beim Babel nicht wirklich duchgestiegen aber für die andern Tipps bin ich dir sehr dankbar.Yoda Alpha~Möge die Macht mit dir sein 09:28, 6. Apr. 2009 (CEST) :::Meiner Meinung nach, geht es mit der Vorlage:Individuell einfacher... 'Pandora' Diskussion | Admin 10:29, 6. Apr. 2009 (CEST) ::::Ja das ist wahrscheinlich einfacher. Aber wenn du das auch nicht verstehst kannst du gerne erneut fragen. ''May the Force be with you. [[User:Shaak Ti|''Shaak Ti]] ~ [[User Talk:Shaak Ti|Jedi-Rat]] 12:09, 6. Apr. 2009 (CEST) Unterschrift Ich habe eine Frage A-11, Ben und noch ein Paar Benutzer hier signieren so: und so: und jetzt wollte ich mal fragen wie das geht. Weil wenn ich so: unterschreibe, ist meine Userseite hier auf meiner Disku. ''May the Force be with you. [[User:Shaak Ti|''Shaak Ti]] ~ [[User Talk:Shaak Ti|Jedi-Rat]] 02:28, 6. Apr. 2009 (CEST) :Bei einer solchen Einbindung wird auch die gesamte Seite als Vorlage genommen. Man kann kontrollieren, welche Inhalte einer Seite nachher wirklich eingebunden werden, indem man mittels der -tags ausklammert, was nicht in die Vorlage soll. Alles, was dazwischen liegt, wird nicht in der Vorlage angezeigt. The Force Unleashed Hallo ich habe eine Frage: Vor 2 Wochen habe ich versehentlich mein TFU Spielstand gelöscht und ich habe jetzt beinahe den alten Spielstand zurück erlangt. Das einzige was mir noch fehlt, ist das Lichtschwert von Windu. Könnte einer der das Spiel für die Wii hat und weiß in welchen Level ich es finden kann, mir es sagen. Ich danke schon mal in voraus. ''May the Force be with you. [[User:Shaak Ti|''Shaak Ti]] ~ [[User Talk:Shaak Ti|Jedi-Rat]] 22:14, 11. Apr. 2009 (CEST) Ich hab das Spiel für die Wii. Doch was meinst du mit Lichtschwert von Mace Windu? Boss 15:20, 16. Apr. 2009 (CEST) Edits Die Edits hier beziehen die sich auf die Artikel, JedipediaSeiten, Benutzerseiten, Diskussionseiten, Benutzer Disskusion, Bilder etc. Gruß Joni 07:39, 14. Apr. 2009 (CEST) :Hallo Joni ich weiß jetzt nicht genau welchen Abschnitt du meinst. Meinst du den: Jedipedia-Statistiken oder den: Die ganze Bearbeiterliste. Weil Edits heißen Bearbeitungen. Und du bekommst jedes mal eine Bearbeitung, wenn du auf '''Seite speichern' drückst. In dem weißen Kasten oben auf der Seite (Jedipedia-Statistiken) ist eine Statistik. Da kannst du dir die Daten über mich und über die Jedipedia ansehen. Beim dritten von unten seht Bisher erstellte Seiten. Das betrifft alle Seiten die ich bisher erstellt habe. Also das was du oben alles aufgezählt hast. Ich hoffe, dass ich dir weiterhelfen konnte. (-: May the Force be with you. [[User:Shaak Ti|''Shaak Ti]] ~ [[User Talk:Shaak Ti|Jedi-Rat]] 12:01, 14. Apr. 2009 (CEST) Danke! Oh danke damit hätte ich jetzt gar nicht gerechnet danke. Bild:--).gif ''May the Force be with you. [[User:Shaak Ti|''Shaak Ti]] ~ [[User Talk:Shaak Ti|Jedi-Rat'']] 12:01, 14. Apr. 2009 (CEST)